callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator Missile/Trivia
Trivia *In Multiplayer, the missile does not come from a Predator Drone, instead it appears to come from a white dot that appears temporarily in the sky. (It appears to be smoke.) This is most likely so people don't get confused thinking the drone is a UAV/Counter UAV which can be shot down. *It is possible to melee while the player is taking out the laptop, which makes it look like the player is hitting someone with a laptop. While the player is in control of the drone, the player cannot melee. *The Predator Missile's model is the same as that of the Javelin missile. *The Predator Missile goes faster when the thrust is used in Singleplayer than in multiplayer. *Occasionally the missile can hit the ground right next to someone and fail to kill them, not even causing damage. This is because there are sometimes small objects (bricks, crates, etc.) blocking the explosion from making contact with the enemy. *It is possible to guide the missile inside a building, if the player has the angle and timing right. *When the Hellfire Missile was being used in early Modern Warfare 2 videos, many people believed that the player was guiding PGMs (Smartbombs). *The laptop the player takes out to use the missile is actually a laptop used by AI rangers in the Modern Warfare 2 campaign mission "Of Their Own Accord". This laptop is also shown in controllable killstreaks such as Chopper Gunner and AC130, etc. *It is actually possible to make the Predator Missile fly completely horizontally if it hits a Stealth Bomber because it will bounce off of it. *The Predator Missile's replacement in Black Ops were the Valkyrie rockets. *It is possible to get a headshot using the Predator Missile. Campaign *The missile does not have to score a direct hit to disable vehicles—it has a generous kill radius. It is possible to take out multiple vehicles with one missile if it impacts between them, such as both BTRs patrolling during "Wolverines!". *With luck and timing, the player may see the enemy Stinger that disables their Predator. *In the mission Contingency, if the player takes out the mobile SAM site before the first Predator is destroyed, the player will get his/her second Predator much earlier (without prompting from Captain Price or anyone). This is useful if playing in Veteran since the player can just take cover behind some houses and use the Predator to eliminate all hostiles. *While viewing through the missiles camera, the player is invisible, most likely because the player has no model. *In the mission "Wolverines!", the acquired Russian Predator Drone does not have to reload its Hellfire missiles. A missile can be launched as soon as the player opens the control rig. *If the player uses the Predator Drone while in the air they can see themselves floating in mid-air before they take the view of the Hellfire Missile. *It is redundant that some characters in Campaign refer to the Predator as an AGM Missile, as AGM stands for 'A'ir to 'G'round 'M'issile. *In the mission "Wolverines!" the player can sit in the drone view after killing all the enemies and when a new wave spawns this can be used to easily get 10+ kills because they spawn in the same spot. Multiplayer *The Predator Missile emblem is unlocked by calling in 50 Predator Missiles. *If a player is moving while they pull out the laptop, their angle and point of view on the missile will be severely skewed, making it nearly impossible to aim. It was previously believed that this was caused by random gusts of wind, but this is not the case. *It is possible to get a headshot with the Predator Missile. *It is possible to take out an enemy AC-130 with a Predator Missile, although the missile must spawn directly on top of the AC-130, which is extremely rare. The user can also slow down and look around for the orbiting aircraft, hone on it and cut the AC-130 killstreak short. *If an EMP is called in, it will still be active but the player can't control it. *If a player on the ground is stunned while in control of the Predator Missile, their control of the missile will slow down as well, as if the missile itself was 'stunned'. *If timed right, when the missile is fired right before the game winning kill is scored, the player can still move and perform normal functions (shoot, knife, jump, etc...) in the Victory/Defeat Score screen. *The Predator missile is the best weapon for taking out killstreaks, because it can take out all killstreaks except for other Predators, Emergency Airdrops, Stealth Bombers,EMPs and Tactical Nukes, though the destruction of an AC-130 from the hands of a Predator Missile is an extremely rare occurrence. *If a player has the laptop in their hands, it is possible to melee another player by pressing the knife button. The player will swing the laptop to the right, similar to the knife melee attack, and is a one hit kill, but in 3rd person it shows the character doing a regular melee attack just like if one had a knife. In first person, it looks like the player swings the laptop to melee, rather than the knife, but the knife can actually be seen. *There is a glitch where if a player is killed as one opens the laptop, the missile camera will have no red boxes around enemies even if they are not using the Cold-Blooded perk, and the missile is very difficult to aim. *There is another glitch where the player respawns with the laptop flipped up. The cross-hairs are still up, and their primary weapon still fires. This also might happen with weapons if the player changes their class. *Another glitch can occur that makes the missile go up without control, as if the "up" stick was pressed. This makes it impossible to aim the missile, which ends up blowing up far outside the map. *Another glitch is when a player uses the boost it explodes in mid-air, sometimes still granting the player a kill if the missile was in the path of an enemy at the point of exploding (PS3 confirmed); this may frustrate the player knowing they could have kept control of the missile and get more than one kill. *If there is a Host migration during a Predator missile, the missile will be useless because it will not stop during the "Match restarts in..." countdown, resulting in it reaching the ground and exploding without being able to kill enemies. *If a player aims away from the map's playable area immediately upon taking control of the predator missile, it is possible to land the missile in a seemingly "bottomless" untextured pit outside of the map geometry. However, the missile detonates about thirty seconds after being launched. *It has been revealed that the early development name for the Predator Missile was Hellfire. *If one hits a stealth bomber, the predator missile will bounce off, moving horizontally and will eventually be self detonated in mid-air, far away from the map. *In the beta stages of Modern Warfare 2, the Militia announcer would say 'Friendly AGM inbound' instead of 'Friendly Predator Missile Inbound'. This can be heard in the Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer on Favela. *The predator missile will not activate until the screen shows up so if the user was in a large firefight or got caught off guard, the player can hit the right D-pad again to save the predator missile. *A good tactic is for the player using the predator missile to hit Y or Triangle to close the laptop after the screen blackens to enter predator view. This can save valuable time used when closing the laptop, or when a firefight is happening around the player to get back in the action faster. *When the player sees a killcam of a predator missile and respawn right when the missile hits the ground, they will still see the explosion. This is most visible on small, flat maps like Rust. Not confirmed in online play. Category:Trivia